This proposal is a request for renewal of the grant entitled "Effects of State and Local Tobacco Programs on Youth Tobacco Use", funded by NCI in 2000 under a special RFA. The resulting study, called the Minnesota Adolescent Community Cohort (MACC) Study, is a population-based, observational cohort study that includes 4295 teenagers aged 12-16 when enrolled in 2000-2001 (3677 from Minnesota and 618 from comparison states), and an additional 668 Minnesota 12-year-olds enrolled in 2001-2002. The MACC Study is designed to allow multilevel analysis of the influences at the individual, family, community and state level on tobacco use and the trajectory of tobacco uptake. The Minnesota participants were sampled using Random Digit Dial methodology, and are nested in 60 geo-political units (GPUs). The GPUs are a stratified random sample that was selected from the entire state. About 720 participants are surveyed each month to provide a time-series of tobacco prevalence for Minnesota. The current study is scheduled to collect information about smoking behaviors, attitudes and environments from each cohort member at 6 points in time. At the sixth data collection point, the cohort will range in age from 14 to 19. This study proposes to continue to follow this cohort for an additional 8 observations on each individual (48 monthly statewide observations), at the end of which the cohort will be age 18 to 23, Extending this cohort study will allow us to address important questions about changes in smoking patterns through the transition to young adulthood, long-term effects of tobacco control policies and intervention efforts directed at youth, and cohort differences in smoking patterns and response to tobacco control efforts, as well as continue to analyze the data from the current grant. The study also is ideally positioned to assess the effects of the expected dramatic reductions in state tobacco control spending in fiscal year 2004 and beyond. We are also proposing to add a one-time cross-sectional survey of a parent of each MN cohort member to add valuable information about family influences on smoking uptake in the multilevel analyses.